Major Players/Characters
[Main Character] Reb Silere (COF) - In the future the years before the war were known as “the time of the free” (easter egg* is that nobody knows the word free or what it means anymore). Reb is a collector, a master at getting in and out of sticky situations. Even though everyone would think him crazy for doing so, he found out by testing himself that the wastelands were no longer radiated. Spends almost all of his free time at a hideout he created in a tower overlooking the border between the wastelands and his home of Ryse City. hanging out in this territory he has seen some crazy things, exactly why he sticks close the border…. going deeper means to die. But going where no one else goes he is able to find some cool things, his favorite is the music. Mostly because no one else can hear what he has unless he shares it. Constantly quotes biggie and tupac, A$AP Rocky, Mac Miller and many other famous musicians that the new world of Nuterra (New Terra) was never re-exposed too. It gives (likability for us) a dislikability amongst the community. He is a rebel at heart, but he would sacrifice his life to help someone in need. Happy go lucky spirit, and very outspoken. He did not merge with his power until late in his life, but was never shy about speaking out loud to him in person. Giving people yet another reason to avoid him for thinking he is crazy cause he talks to people that aren't there. Power: White flame ''- is an extremely rare elementa type'', but unlike all the others it is not bound to a specific element’s effects. Although it looks and engulfs anything like a flame, depending on the choice of its wielder it can carry out the effects of any element. * [Main Support Character] Rona Dice (COF) - Children of the Flame/Hotblood Clan Leader, escaped from the prison on the unknown/uncharted island of Oblitus. Power: Cephalon single type, allows Rona to sense where other people with abilities are. This alone makes him special, but he can also use his powers on other parts of the brain. As he learns and gains more control over his power, he can use things like puppeteer. An ability that allows him to assume control over weaker opponents weather they be dead unconscious or just no match for him. Fear allows him to access the part of an opponents brain that experiences fright. He uses this technique to paralyze or knock unconscious others. Hel is a very daunting and energy consuming ability that takes a lot out of Rona, but once he masters it, it is surely his most useful. This ability allows him make an opponent experience their worst hell as if it is happening to them in that moment. Whatever they are afraid of will seem real and come right for them although in everyone else’s reality there will be nothing. This ability can be targeted to a single person or to a wide area of individuals. It is also essentially Rona’s world, and with practice he learn to even control it, rather than it be run by the fears of others. This power makes him of huge interest to groups like The Five Points and The Sovereign as they would see that power to control their enemies and the world. * Jinchao (COF) - Reb’s father figure. When Reb was just born, Jinchao was a member of a clan of COF’s. One devastating night, the clan was attacked by multiple hunters from WorPol. In the madness Reb’s parents were killed and Jinchao’s son lost the battle of control to his power an went missing as a result. In their dying moments Reb’s parents begged for Jinchao to look over Reb. He agrees and shelters Reb from the life they knew by getting him away from the wastelands. Raises Reb as an ordinary kid though he knows he is far from one, keeps both of their true identities a secret as long as he can before being killed. * Inno Minatam (COF-lost) - Jinchao’s son who was lost control to his power in the incident when Reb’s parents were killed. His power has taken him over so he has no recollection of his former life and in this new one has decided to become a hitman for the Five points. Kills his own father, but in doing so is then hunted down and destroyed by Reb. Thus launching Reb into a new web of lies and corruption that he must stop. Power: Rare Solum Type - Shadow Man * Jinn (Point 3) - The man who is playing everyone, the maestro. The evil that could kill the most diabolical villain in the world. 2 Personalities live inside of him, both of which work in complete sync. Giving him perfect Cover, the one that sneaks out to be the leader of Point Three often, easily gets away with it due to the fact that the other man is a quiet rogue, with a hidden vendetta against his father, one in which he is taking his time to fulfill. His father was an abusive man who was angered when he was not chosen to become the next ruler of The Sovereign and King of the World. His mother was soft and gentle but she was killed by his father while Jinn was only 3 years old. He continued to live with his father who beat him constantly and was “trying to make him become the next ruler” over the young Thomlin boy (To be voted in king). Jinn sabotaged his running to become the next king though he felt he was overwhelmingly stronger than Thomlin. Now old and holding no strength over Jinn, his father is held prisoner beneath his room, not allowed to die but kept barely alive. Point Three is the assassin core of The Five Points, this is said to be the most Deadly group, even before the extremely feared Informative Point. * Adam (FAS) - In 2042 as The Sovereign continues its march across the globe during The Greatest Conquest, they continue to try and play God. Eventually they make a break through in their android technology, giving them a learning AI capable of growth. This first and only model was Adam, a prototype they planned on testing first. This test required they nurture the growing “mind” of their creation. Adam grew up being loved and cared for by members of The Sovereign, and was also able to see the good in humanity on his travels with them, but he was also exposed to the evils. Those evils he saw during The Greatest Conquest lead to him to believe he needed to break off from his creators and do what he can to try and mold a free and equal world for all people who can think for themselves, regardless of genetics or software. With Adam’s processor that allows him to express free will and thought he is able to “free” other androids from their programming, learning that he is capable of this, with a small group of androids he freed, the group of the FAS was formed. In story arc of the Mad Droid, Adam is betrayed by one of his closest subordinates. This subordinate disables Adam and places his consciousness in a lockbox, a small handheld black box that works as a special solitary prison for androids. Takes the consciousness from the shell and places it inside of the box. Can only be released from the outside, and in this specific lockbox’s case, to exit would be to go through a malware that would eat his software from the inside out killing him. * Eva - Female android in the year 2270 (possible love interest for Reb). In year 2108 all female androids were outfitted with the ability to act as a surrogate and bear children. There were two methods this could be done. An egg must be surgically removed from the biological mother and placed into the android then through any method of insemination a child can be conceived. If an individual wishes to have a child alone, they must purchase either an egg and have DNA emplaced in it or sperm from a donor. In the case that no DNA is placed in an egg or “it doesn't take” the produced child will essentially be a clone of the DNA that it was given(Creation of clones is highly illegal and punishable by judgement made by WorPol, accidental creations must be disposed of immediately after birth). Romere (Eva) is in love with Jax, the second film in act 1, will be about them trying to make it together and escape the dangers of the civil war. She becomes second in command of the FAS and one of the few Androids privileged enough to be able to enter the building where the voice of Adam can be heard. * Jax - In the second film he will be attempting to run away with Eva, he is a dock worker and heavy lifting android. So he is quite strong, however he is killed saving Eva’s life. * King Thomlin (The Sovereign) - Unforgiving, relentless, and cold. Very strong obligation to his family ties and the dream his father passed on to him. Wanted a son, had 12 of his wives killed, sent to prison or turned them to slaves because they bore him daughters. His 13th wife was the first to give him a son. Believes himself to be the true and only embodiment of a supreme being in all of the World. Extremely smart and patient as well as a masterful tactician. * Esco (Point 1) - Arrogant and pompous, doesn't care what happens to others as long as his agenda was fulfilled. Kills people for the slightest thing he may not like. DRUGS Point * Sadi (Point 2) - “Sadistic” is how most people would describe this man. He has a very feminine personality and loves cross dressing. He enjoys causing people pain, mostly women though. Where as other leaders of The Five Points may just kill you and be done, he would rather lock you up torture you in the most painful ways to see how long you last, all while trying to keep you alive of course. SEX TRAFFICKING Point * Mom (Point 4) - Runs her portion of The Points like the matriarch of a mafia family. Extremely beautiful that has also made her extremely vain, she looks down on any and everyone. Although she is quite strong and capable herself, any of her subordinates would not hesitate to put their life on the line for her. WEAPONS Point * Audite (Point 5) - The Strongest leader of The Points besides Jinn. His strength and ability is only slightly subbed in comparison to Jinn’s but the mere fact that he is 10 steps ahead of everyone at almost all times gives him a large advantage. He is suspicious of Jinn when he enters The Points, keeps an eye on him, and for this reason they hate each other. INFORMATION/EXTORTION/SPY Point * Sara (Thomlin’s 13th wife) - Thomlin’s 13th wife, she is a kindhearted mother who is worried the boy she is raising may become worse than his father. * Diabella (Thomlins 1st Wife) - The only woman Thomlin admits to truly loving, although he is no longer married to her. She is the only one of the ex-wives to not be killed made a slave or prisoner. Upon conceiving her daughter she attempted to kill herself for “the shame she brought on Thomlin”. She failed and was saved by a guard who found her dying. Upon waking up Thomlin said he was satisfied with what she had done and could make use for her still. He brought the most deadly assassins of WorPol and had her trained day and night until their daughter was 5. She became cold heartless and extremely deadly, Thomlin then told her she is to raise every daughter he conceives to be as deadly and loyal as herself. Forming the royal guard, comprised of Thomlin’s 12 daughters, they are considered to be some of the most deadly assassins in the world. * Snake (The People: Stealth) - Android: Combat Model; Combat Type: Stealth - Snake uses stealth to his advantage at all times. Quiet and listens to no one but CAP, he is also in charge of his own regiment that serves as the scout team for The People. * CAP (The People: Assault) - A very smart rogue who is not as hot ill tempered and loose of thought as he seems. Everything he does is big and loud, but its timing and calculation is what makes him so deadly, he is an excellent tactician and astounding leader. * Tapper (The People: Hunt/Defend/Trap) - Hunter character, uses a special type of weapon called bowser (A laser powered Bow and Arrow, with limitless range and ranging from precise to explosive impacts). An expert at lure and trap tactics, explosive rigging, and tracking. * Capt. Richard Sulvein (The Remnants) - Brave and Charismatic, an advocate for world peace. Right before the war a group of humans who were against the destruction going into battle would cause, decided to leave earth. These were the Remnants, lead by Captain Richard Sulvein, strong minded and strong- willed he never gave up on keeping his people safe even after being lost 15 years in space. Only what felt like 15 years to them was more than 250 on Earth, now Nuterra. He must use his skills as an explorer to gain understanding of the new world, and survive with his people.